


Wanna Dance?

by karmanisms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Summary: The one where Sungjin is ready to risk it all for one dance with Jae.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Wanna Dance?

Sungjin doesn't know what demon has decided to inhabit his body this evening and turned his emotions into this complex mush. He feels unusual. There's a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he feels very fidgety.

Well, it isn't very uncommon for him to feel exceptionally charged with hyper energy after their sound check. Them playing their instruments in unison; the lights flickering and dancing around; the rush of getting lost in the music - all of it makes his heart race and he enjoys the entire process even with the absence of a lively audience.

But the feeling in that moment, as he stands still on the stage waiting for the sound adjustments to be made, it feels quite different than usual. Sungjin can't quite name it, but he knows he must give in. 

The hall isn't completely lit up. To maintain the atmosphere that they're supposed to perform in at the concert tomorrow, most of the lights have been turned out, except for this massive spotlight overhead and a few other flickering lights scattered around.

Wonpil leisurely plays a few notes on his keyboard as Sungjin's gaze falls on Jae. He's dressed in a comfy looking black hoodie and ripped jeans. Almost as if he feels the gaze on him, he turns to face Sungjin. His view is obstructed by a few loose strands of hair falling before his eyes, clearly in need of some snipping.

He threads his fingers through them and pushes them out of his eyes, towards his head. When their gazes lock, Jae grins at Sungjin. It's nothing too elaborate or cheesy - just a regular smile, but it makes Sungjin's stomach do backflips. 

Sungjin considers himself to be someone who has full control of his emotions. They don't show too boldly, but he isn't exactly too cold and closed off either. He likes to think it is the right balance.

But ever since Jae came along, the chemical imbalance in his heart began showing through his expressions and actions very prominently. Now that they're dating, even the tiniest of things that Jae does makes Sungjin feel a burst of emotions. His heart inflates with love, and that's something Sungjin isn't very used to yet.

As Younghyun runs along backstage, the sound crew's head asks the others to unwind for five minutes and stay hydrated before they can practice their last song. 

An idea pops inside Sungjin's head. A crazy one at that, but fun nonetheless. Sungjin doesn't know whether he has the gall to pull it off though. He wants to laugh at the outrageousness of the plan.

He isn't exactly a man who indulges in grand gestures to convey his affection. He prefers to keep it a private affair - just the two of them in their own world, without a prodding third eye all up in their business. 

But, there's something about the ambience of the concert hall. The spotlight illuminates Jae's face. It casts an angelic halo around him as he smiles and talks to Dowoon, the guitar long forgotten on his seat.

"Wonpil listen," Sungjin gets closer to him. He rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Yes hyung?'' Wonpil pays careful attention to him.

It's a simple affair. All he needs to do is- ask Wonpil to play a specific song in his mind, and Sungjin would take care of the rest. At this point, he starts second guessing himself. Should he really do this?

"Hyung?'' Wonpil nudges him encouragingly. "Can you please try to play 'Nothing's gonna change my love for you'? he asks shyly.

Wonpil is taken aback, not so much by the request in itself but because of the timid tone Sungjin uses. "Lemme look it up, and then I guess I can try to play it for you," Wonpil replies. Sungjin flashes him a thankful smile and makes his way over to Jae.

Dowoon probably said something hilarious right as Sungjin approaches them because it sends Jae into a fit of laughter. As soon as Sungjin halts next to him, Jae grabs onto his sleeve and laughs into Sungjin's shoulder. 

"I'll go drink some water. I'm parched," Dowoon whines dramatically as he saunters away after leaving Jae a giggling mess. 

After a few moments, Jae collects his bearings again and quickly stands upright again. "Carefree laughter looks good on you," Sungjin whispers. He probably has 'whipped' written all over his face now, but Sungjin doesn't care anymore. Jae's worth it.

"Why do you look at me like I'm the most precious gem in your life? I'm not even worth it."

This has to stop. Sungjin wants Jae to know how precious he is to Sungjin. He often finds himself wondering how did he get so lucky to be able to call Jae his.

Before him is this perfect man with a voice dripping nectar, this intelligent, kind, caring, hilarious human who holds a very important place in his life. Jae is the missing piece that Sungjin has missed through his life, and now that they're one, he will not let him go. Not now, not ever. He hates how Jae fails to see how he's worth so much more love than he gets.

Sungjin wants more than anything to let Jae know just how much he means to him. The aftermath of Jae's last messy relationship has left a very negative lasting effect on him. The day he uproots every seed of worry or insecurity regarding their relationship in Jae's mind, Sungjin will be the happiest then. For now though, he's ready to ease Jae into their relationship with baby steps. He can already sense the better self esteem in Jae these days, but there are still times like this moment where he slips.

Sungjin is always there for him. When he falls, Sungjin is right by his side to assist him to his feet again. Their dynamics as band members work the same way. As the leader, Sungjin has to shoulder certain responsibilities that tend to tire him out. That's when Jae comes to his rescue. He's been the best shoulder for Sungjin to rely on from even before they started dating. 

"You're worth more than the most precious pearl in the deepest rim of the ocean, and the toughest diamond in the world. I'm so lucky to have you, " Sungjin counters, the sincerity in his voice makes Jae's eyes water.

Sungjin finds himself getting lost in Jae's eyes, and almost forgets all about his plan until he hears Wonpil play the opening chords of 'Nothing's gonna change my love for you' by Westlife.

"Wanna dance?" Jae's eyes threaten tto pop out of their socket at the question. He wildly looks around and back at Sungjin. "Now?" Jae asks, bewildered. "We can just say we were playing around cause we were bored and jittery." Jae contemplates his options for a split second. _Fuck it, I'm gonna dance with my boyfriend like no one's watching. ___

Jae places awkwardly places one hand on Sungjin's waist and entwines the other with Sungjin's hand. Sungjin follows the same process. They've danced together tons, but it has always been the freestyle and random jams that they usually engage in. Slow ddancing together is a new territory that they had yet to thread, until this moment

They start off slow, both of them try figuring out a pace comfortable enough for them to sync with. Not too long after, they find themselves matching their footwork in unison. They're a mess of soft smiles and wildly racing hearts that beat as one. It is just like in the movies, time seems to have stopped as they stare deeply into each others eyes and sway from side to side in perfect harmony

Wonpil looks up for a moment and stares at dazed. He finds it hard to completely grasp the scene unfolding before him. A smile involuntarily creeps up on his lips, heck can't help but feel ecstatic for his bandmates. He inhales deeply and focuses on his keyboard again.

The first thing Younghyun witnesses when he returns back on stage, is the lovebirds on stage who look madly in love and completely lost in each other, too far gone to care about the world. He can't help giggle at tthe fact that the two that were once repulsed by physical affection are now being so openly affectionate. _Well, love does things to you. ___

As much as he's happy for his friends, he knows that this could probably cause the band to take a hit if worse comes to worst. Thankfully there aren't too many people in sight. Those that are around are busy doing their individual business. It really isn't that deep usually, everyone knows boy groups tend to be very affectionate and bromances are ever popular, but Younghyun would rather be safe than sorry.

Since Wonpil is busy playing the piano, he shuffles over to Dowoon and takes him by the hand. Dowoon stares after Younghyun confusedly as they stop beside the pair. Younghyun pulls Dowoon closer by the waist and pleads him with his eyes to silently follow his pattern.

"We're here to steal your thunder," Younghyun yells as loudly as he can. It gathers a few of the staff's attention and they laugh at his antics. Sungjjn realises that this is his way to cover up. "Thank you so much, " Sungjin mouths.

Younghyun laughs and shakes his head dismissively. He turns to face his dance partner. Dowoon struggles for a while but then manages to slowly match Younghyun, he isn't too fast, nor too slow - just right.

Younghyun seems to be having more fun than he thought this would be. Dowoon and his slow dancing goes from snail speed to something that resembles a weird mating ritual. They prance around Sungjin and Jae and get down to absolute tomfoolery.

Jae and Sungjin, on the other hand, seem to still be happy in their own little bubble. Their eyes shine with love. Their embrace tightens around each other. There's no way they're gonna let go of each other now, or anytime soon.


End file.
